Oracle Files: Rex Mason 1
Characters * Rex Mason * Larry Trainor Location * Udderly Delicious, Danny the Street * November 11th 2016, 2201 Local Time VOX Archive * Rex Mason: scoff agitated: What do you mean you don't serve booze?! glass shattering What kind of bar is this?! * Larry Trainor: Easy Ricardo... footsteps I got this. Hey man... Let me guess, you're here for the Veterans? * Rex Mason: scoff Yeah... Supposed to be meeting a friend of mine here. * Larry Trainor: Yeah? Me, too... But seeing as this ain't my first time here. I knew to bring my own booze. Truth be told, I probably brought too much. How about you keep me company and I'll share some. * Rex Mason: Yeah. Sure thing, man. 2 instances Sorry about that... I was well... shocked. * Larry Trainor: Happens all the time. Don't worry about it. 2 instances, chairs sliding on floor: 2 instances, clatter The appeal of life on Danny is not the drinks. It's the freedom he affords for freaks like us. chuckle No one here will judge you, friend. I'm sure that's why your friend picked the place... for you. I know that's why mine likes this place for our get-togethers. Doesn't like to be seen with me in public... * Rex Mason: Are you calling me a freak? 2 seconds, nervous chuckle, burst of laughter I'm just goofing. Relax. * Larry Trainor: chuckle Ha... See I was figuring you were joking. clinking, liquid pouring but seeing as you're a Marine, I figured you'd be kinda slow so I just couldn't be too sure. * Rex Mason: chuckle Nicely played, flyboy. The name's Rex, by the way, Rex Mason. * Larry Trainor: Larry Trainor. * Rex Mason: Wait... the Larry Trainor? * Larry Trainor: Oh? You've heard of me? * Rex Mason: No... 2 seconds, boisterous laughter: 2 instances Cheers man. * Larry Trainor: clink, slurping: 2 instances, wet sigh So... Tell me what your jarhead buddy looks like and I'll keep an eye out. * Rex Mason: oh, you'll recognize him when you see him. Just keep an eye out for a big ol' green ring. He's a Green Lantern. * Larry Trainor: Wait... slapping table, glasses rattling How the hell do you know Hal? * Rex Mason: Hal Jordan? chuckle Oh... You got to be kidding me... Well, I do know Hal, but we're more of co-workers. John's my friend. We go back. * Larry Trainor: Oh... Well, small world, isn't it? I flew with Hal... before my... accident. sigh What a pair, we are, huh? * Rex Mason: Must be harsh for them, getting saddled with them crackerjack rings while studs like us get all the ladies. 2 instances Trivia and Notes * Debut of Rex Mason * Danny doesn't serve booze because he's underage. * Ricardo is a character from Doom Patrol Vol 6. Links and References * Oracle Files: Rex Mason (1/2) Old Version * Oracle Files: Rex Mason (1/2) Remastered Category:Oracle Files Category:Rex Mason/Appearances Category:Larry Trainor/Appearances Category:Udderly Delicious/Appearances Category:Danny the Street/Appearances